Palm Beach News 5
Palm Beach News 5 is an American 24-hour cable news TV channel focusing on the Palm Beaches & the Treasure Coast areas. In addition to news & weather forecasts, the channel also features human-interest segments such as the "Palm Beach's Person of the Week" & the "Scholar Athlete of the Week". Palm Beach News 5 is O&O by WMFL Corporation, a sister station to WPB-TV 5 & it's sister radio stations. On the South Florida Fantasy Cable TV service, Palm Beach News 5 appears on ch. 5 in SD (with a 4:3 aspect ratio) & on ch. 1005 in HD (with a 16:9 aspect ratio). It's available exclusively to over 6 million cable-TV customers in the South Florida area History Palm Beach News 5 was launched on January 1st 1989, the same day South Florida News 9 launched. In 2001, South Florida Fantasy Cable TV began offering Palm Beach News 5 to digital-cable subscribers in the South Florida area. In late of 2005, Palm Beach News 5 launched a video-on-demand service for SFFCTV customers. Palm Beach News 5 on Demand is on Ch. 1115 in the South Florida Fantasy Cable TV system. In 2008, Palm Beach News 5 launched an HD channel on Ch. 1005, although it was aired only in a pillarbox format (i.e., 4:3 aspect ratio picture with side pillars of Palm Beach News 5's logo) until migrating to a full 16:9 aspect ratio in January 2009 Palm Beach News 5 as prototype for other WMFL Corporation markets Palm Beach News 5 was the 1st WMFL Corporation local-news channel (along w/ South Florida News 9) & WMFL Corporation has since added 24-hour local news networks in several other markets modeled after Palm Beach News 5, including: * Chicagoland News 6, Chicago, Illinois (1990) * Pittsburgh's NewsChannel, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania (1990) * New England Cable NewsChannel, New England, USA (1992) * NewsChannel 6, Washington, D.C. (1992) * Toronto's NewsChannel, Toronto, Ontario, Canada (1995) * Ohio's NewsChannel, Ohio Statewide (unknown) * Northwest Cable NewsChannel, Pacific Northwest Area (unknown) Format The most-common "program" on Palm Beach News 5 is a half-hour block beginning @ the top & bottom of every hour. Every Half-Hour starts off w/ the top headlines & later on, "Weather on the 5's". The remainder of the half-hour is filled with pre-recorded news segments heavily focusing on stories from the Palm Beaches & the Treasure Coast areas. Nearly all stories are pre-recorded, even segments made to look like they are happening LIVE; instead of a "LIVE" indicator while reporters speak, most Palm Beach News 5 stories have a graphic saying merely that the reporter is (or, rather, was) "on scene". This is because when the report first aired, it may have been LIVE but is usually not once re-aired, unless it updates BREAKING NEWS. Moreover, reporters generally shoot their own stories with video-camera & take them back to the newsroom to be edited into the broadcast rotation. Sports reports are featured throughout the day, while a 25-minute wrap-up sports show, Palm Beach/Treasure Coast Sports Wrap, is featured every night at 11:35 PM. In an effort to compete with local late-night newscasts on WMFL Corporation's rival stations, on January 22nd 2007, Palm Beach News 5 introduced it's own 11:00 PM newscast, News at 11:00 Palm Beach News 5's Newscast Schedule Weekdays *4:30 AM-12:00 PM: Palm Beach News 5 All Morning *12:00-5:00 PM: Palm Beach News 5 All Day *5:00-8:00 PM: Palm Beach News 5 All Evening *8:00-9:00 PM: Palm Beach/Treasure Coast TONIGHT *9:00-11:00 PM: Palm Beach News 5 All Evening *11:00-11:35 PM: Palm Beach News 5 at 11:00 *11:35 PM-12:00 AM: Palm Beach/Treasure Coast Sports Wrap *12:00-4:00 AM: Palm Beach News 5 All Night *4:00-4:25 AM: Palm Beach/Treasure Coast Sports Wrap (repeat) *4:25-4:30 AM: Palm Beach News 5's First Weather/Traffic Weekends *4:30 AM-11:00 PM: Palm Beach News 5 All Weekend *11:00-11:35 PM: Palm Beach News 5 at 11:00 *11:35 PM-12:00 AM: Palm Beach/Treasure Coast Sports Wrap *12:00-4:00 AM: Palm Beach News 5 All Weekend *4:00-4:25 AM: Palm Beach/Treasure Coast Sports Wrap (repeat) *4:25-4:30 AM: Palm Beach News 5's First Weather/Traffic Sister station in the South Florida area See South Florida News 9 External links